The present invention generally relates to a coupling-type clean space apparatus, and more specifically, a clean space apparatus which is designed to produce a clean space, which is nearly free of contamination from dust or the like, for a production line for producing semiconductor devices, comprising chamber units of constant internal volume coupled together one by one to thereby constitute a clean space channel of a desired volume.
In a production line for semiconductor devices or other kinds of super-precision products, even a slight amount of fine particles adversely influences the quality and performance of the products. Therefore, the products are manufactured in a so-called clean room from which airborne dust has been substantially removed.
A vast volume of space having a single environment can be cleaned at one time in the above-described manner. However, if it is necessary to change the environment for different kinds of products or manufacturing steps, it is quite difficult to set and divide the interior of the clean space into sections of individually different environments. This is not easy from a constructional viewpoint. Moreover, an operator may not be allowed to enter the clean space having an atmosphere of a specific gas such as nitrogen gas or the like.
As described hereinabove, although it is a necessary condition to section the interior of the clean space into different types of environments in the production line of semiconductors and the like, it causes the layout not to be changed and the structure to be complicated, as well as accompanying safety problem for the operator. Furthermore, when partitions are provided in the interior of the clean space, it is difficult for operators to enter the interior of the clean space for maintenance due to obstruction by the partitions.